


not as much as i do

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, LadyOmega!yong, Omega Verse, SlaveAlpha!byul, alpha!hyejin, i'll add the tags as i go on, omega!wheein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: Being born an alpha always proved to be a burden for Byul.It turned out that being one was the greatest blessing she had, especially when she ended up as Kim Yongsun’s.kind of a korean industrial revolution-ish setting with an omegaverse twist ft. slavealpha!byul and ladyomega!yong (loosely inspired by decalcomanie mv)





	1. ::prologue::

**Author's Note:**

> hello helloooo here we are once again soooo leGGO, here are some notes/warnings so read them before you proceed pls, thanksss
> 
> 1.) this is another omegaverse fic and once more, if you’re curious or new to this alternate universe PLEASE research it first and if it aint your cuppa tea, there are plenty of fics out there, just don’t choose this one.
> 
> 2.) SLAVERY IS PRESENT so please trigger warnings will be present but THERE IS ALWAYS CONSENT IN MY FICS, nothing will be forced sexual-wise.
> 
> 3.) i really can’t imagine byul as an omega (beta seems possible but … let’s sEE) so here’s another alpha!byul and omega!yong :))
> 
> 4.) i’m trying my hand at world-building and this is korea in an industrial revolution setting (loosely based in decalcomanie era) and mainly inspired by assassin’s creed syndicate
> 
> 5.) you guys liked my past omegaverse and YES, i’m thinking about continuing it B U T i’m still waiting for white wind’s release since it kinda follows the real timeline and then i’ll pick up where it left off :))
> 
> 6.) if you found anything amiss, don’t hesitate to point it out for me pls, i’ll fix it as soon as i can :))
> 
> 7.) iM POSTING THIS EARLY COZ I JUST CANT HOLD IT IN IM SO SORRY SJDNKJSNDFSKJRN
> 
> 8.) YOU GUYS CAN CALL ME REX, NICE TO MEET YOU BTW :))
> 
> OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT, HAVE A NICE READ xx

::

 

_you are the sun and i am just the planets_

_spinning around you_

_you were too good to be true—_

_gold plated—_

_but what’s inside you?_

_i know this whole damn city_

_thinks it needs you_

_but not as much as i do_

_—last of the real ones, fall out boy_

 

::

 

The rope at her wrist is loose enough so she can wriggle about whenever it gets too uncomfortable, but also tight enough to make her remember that she can’t escape this, that she’s someone’s property today and another’s tomorrow.

 

That is, if she’s appealing enough for people to want to buy her.

 

The smell of dust, booze, pheromones, and arousal stinks up the auction house, Byul’s lips curling in distaste as she feels the chaffing getting uncomfortable, twisting her wrist and the blindfold around her eyes slipping a bit before it’s pulled back by her keeper.

 

Her feet touches something soft and wet—moss, she concludes, when their blindfolds are tugged off and they’re lined up with theirs faces to the wall, rough scissors tearing through the rags their keeper made them wear and does nothing to stave off the occasional biting cold blowing in through the cracks of their holding cells back at the slave house.

 

She shivers as a bucket of cold water is poured on her, feels tugs on both side of their linked ropes as other alphas pull back and crash hard against the wall due to the cold. Byul stays still as rough hands and an even rougher cloth rubs at her skin until its pink and prickled at the touch of the damp air, cleaning her thoroughly for tonight’s bidding.

 

After their bath, they’re made to walk down the corridor, buck naked and dripping, pulled into a room where a small divider that comes up to her bust separates each of them, beta servants coming in with arms full of different fabrics, dressing each of them efficiently.

 

Byul feels rough hands of a beta toweling her hair dry, as well as patting down her whole body with the cloth, leaving her mostly dry. Nothing could be done to her dripping hair, though. It’s simply too long and would take long to dry. The beta ties her silver hair back in a low ponytail, nodding once.

 

Her arms slide through the fabric of a scratchy tunic, held her breath when the beta tightens a corset on top of the it, trousers that are tight enough to accentuate her slim legs and leave an imprint of her endowment, boots a little too uncomfortable without socks but Byul had to admit that this is the nicest clothing she’s ever wore even compared to the time before she was a slave.

 

The booming voice of the auctioneer echoes in the dark hallway of the back stage, doing nothing to alleviate her sudden nervousness.

 

She’s the fourth one to go on stage and she feels lightheaded with hunger and even more so with the onslaught to her senses. Some people were rowdy, drunk on the complimentary watered-down beer, and Byul kept her eyes on the ground just like her keeper told them to.

 

“Alpha from Bucheon, weighs forty-five, height is a hundred and sixty-three, is on her twenty-sixth year, virile and ruts lasting up to four full days—bidding will start at ten thousand.”

 

_I’m worth ten thousand_ , the numbers made her dizzy, never encountering money so high as her starting bid and it just keeps on climbing. She sees her keeper from the side, gesturing for her to bring her head up, forced to watch the bidding build up in excitement now that the audience saw her face.

 

The auctioneer gestures for someone in the backstage, the neutral smell of a beta approaching Byul makes her worry for a bit, feeling herself getting dragged upright in a standing position, foreign hands suddenly at her hips and pulling at the tight of the material of her trousers more, making the imprint of limp cock jut out further from the fabric at the tightness.

 

Numbers fly, dizzying with their amount, and Byul watches on as the audience scramble to buy her.

 

“Hundred and fifty, two hundred, three hundred, three hundred and twenty-five, _three hundred and fifty_ ,” the auctioneer recites dutifully, watching as different audiences raise their numbers.

 

She drowns out the sounds, focusing more on the rumbling of her stomach, wondering what time of the day it is. If her sisters made well of the money she sent them before she was taken away, if they miss her, if—

 

“Five hundred, going once?” The number surprises her, watches as more of the audience grumble to themselves in dismay. She notices every one turn their head to the back of the room as a number raised, smells the obvious giddiness suddenly wafting from the auctioneer. “Seven-hundred thousand, going once?”

 

The man Byul recognized as the beta who bet the five hundred raises his number once more, glaring at the back of the room and then at the auctioneer who’s face is twisted in nothing but _glee_. “Eight-hundred— _one million!_ ”

 

Her eyes snap back to the back of room where a lady hidden in the shadows keeps her number in the air, nodding once at the general direction of the auctioneer, before she stands up and leaves the room, everyone staring at her retreating back.

 

“One million, going once? Going twice?” The price echoes around the four walls of the auction hall, the man who bet the eight hundred leaving the room in a fit of petulance, Byul catching a whiff of his annoyed scent. “ _Sold!_ To Lady Kim Yongsun!”

 

::


	2. ::i::

Her keeper clasps a hand over her shoulder the moment she’s tugged back at the backstage, nothing but giddiness on his face. He then proceeds to shout at the next alpha to get on stage, the crowd still buzzing at Byul’s purchase.

 

“Gave me good profit tonight, ya did.” He says in a lieu of congratulations, hand squeezing over Byul’s shoulder once before letting her go. “Yer new mistress, she’s a mystery, that one. Always at auctions, first time I saw her bought one, if I may say.”

 

He coddles her as they walk towards the other wing of the building, leaving behind the excited cheers of the audience and the booming voice of the auctioneer, fixing her hair this way and that, and tightening her belt further.

 

“Lady Kim?” Byul’s voice is scratchy, shot from the lack of use and hunger still clawing at the pits of her stomach.

 

Nodding, he eyes her sideways. “Yeah, always at the back of the room, leaving when nothin’ catcher ‘er eye.” They turn a corridor, a few servants passing them by and giving Byul looks. “Heard she was married once, too. Lad took off, though. T’was just a rumor, I think, never saw her with a mark, too.”

 

They’re headed to the viewing room where Lady Kim’s waiting to inspect her purchase, and it’s also where Byul will be branded as property of Lady Kim. Byul keeps her mouth shut, letting the information sink into her mind.

 

“Yer a good kid, lass.” Her keeper tells her, reaching a corridor with an omega and alpha at the end before a door. “And I admire ye doin’ this for your family, I respect that. Might give a few their way since ya gave me good money.” Byul’s eyes shine with thanks as her keeper stops walking a few paces before the two figures. “Off ya go, lass. Hope I don’t see ya back at the house, yeah? Do good, kid.”

 

Byul opts to keep her head down as she walks the few steps forward, the door of the viewing room behind the omega and the alpha. She kneels and brings her head to the ground, intent on kissing the soft skin of the exposed feet of the omega in front of her, stopping and pushing herself back harshly when the agitated scent of the alpha invades her nose, scrambling away and kneeling properly, knees digging into the cold floor.

 

_I did something wrong. I did something wrong and they’re going to take me back. I did something wrong—_

 

She keeps her knees apart as an act of submission, does her best to keep her hands on her knees as far as the rope allows, presenting herself and keeping her head down as the growling from the other alpha doesn’t cease.

 

“At least she has manners,” a voice scoffs, Byul not daring to pick her head up to see who it was.

 

“Hyejin,” the voice is soft but commanding, the sound carrying through the hallway. “, free her hands, please.”

 

Leather shoes came to her view, feels hands tug her rope upwards and a little harshly, watching the glint of a knife as it tears through the bundle of rope easily, it’s sharpness intimidating Byul before she sighs gratefully as circulation fully flows back into her hands.

 

“Look at me, alpha.”

 

The woman in front of her looks regal, undoubtedly younger than Byul, omega judging by her scent, brown locks and bangs fitting her face beautifully. Next to her is an alpha wearing a suit, looking down at Byul with barely concealed irritation, the shadow casted by the fedora she wears does nothing in making her look less intimidating.

 

“My name is Jung Wheein,” the omega introduces, Byul bowing her head politely before lifting her head again, surprised and not knowing how to address the fact that the woman in front of her is, if she remembers correctly, not the same name as the woman who bought her. “I am here in behalf of Lady Kim, your mistress, and this is my alpha, Ahn Hyejin.” There’s an affectionate tone in how Lady Jung addresses the alpha, baffling Byul for a moment before she bows politely at the other alpha.

 

The fact that the omega doesn’t ask for her name doesn’t surprise her—she _is_ a slave, after all, and Byul doesn’t belong to her. She brings her head down again, bracing herself when she sees the alpha— _Hyejin’s_ —shoes in front of her once more, feeling a hand wrap around her forearm and tugs her to her full height.

 

“I know slaves often get branded the moment they’re bought,” Jung Wheein stands up, Hyejin instantly at her side but still in between Byul and her mistress, eyes sharp. “, but Lady Kim prefers tattoo rather than a burn, prepare yourself, hm?”

 

“Yes, my lady,” she nods demurely, flinching when the stench of an angered alpha flares up again.

 

“She is _not_ ,” Hyejin emphasizes, stepping forward threateningly. “, _yours_.”

 

An arm comes up and rest against Hyejin’s forearm, the anger in her scent diluting considerably as she bows her head down, whispering apologies to the omega.

 

“That is enough, Hyejin.” She casts a reprimanding glance at the alpha, Hyejin resuming her position back at the omega’s side. “And you shall address me as Lady—not _your_ lady—and nothing other than that. Reserve that title for Lady Kim. I don’t need to remind you that _I_ am not your mistress, do I make myself clear, alpha?”

 

Byul nods, not chancing on lifting her head up again in fear of being a disappointment once more. “Yes, Lady Jung.”

 

The omega nods. “Good.” She steps away from the door, passing by Byul and she tries to damp the emotion inside her when she catches the Lady’s scent. “Open the door, Hyejin. Catch up when you’re finished.”

 

“Yes, my lady,” Hyejin recites dutifully, bowing her head softly, ears sharp as she listens to Lady Jung’s heels walking away and turning the corridor. Her attitude drastically changes when they’re alone. “I’m warning you now,” she growls menacingly. “, look at my lady the wrong way again, I don’t care if you’re Lady Kim’s, I _will_ end you.”

 

Byul nods, acquiescing to the alpha’s demand, before Hyejin opens the door of the viewing room for her.

 

Lady Kim’s inside, scent dizzying as Byul catches it, stronger than Lady Jung’s, sitting on a mere chair but making it look like a throne, her aura is nothing short of royalty and power, and Byul immediately feels under her mercy.

 

“Come inside, alpha,” her voice is smooth, cooing and an underlying hint of lethality. Byul biting her lip at another implication of the phrase. She steps inside, assuming the presenting position on the floor, not risking on trying to kiss her mistress’ feet like the mistake she made earlier for fear of disappointment, kneeling with her knees spread apart, no doubt repeating an earlier view of her endowment. A few seconds pass, Byul hearing the rustling of clothes as Lady Kim crossed her legs. “Tell me, alpha,” Lady Kim says, hand smoothing out the fabric of her skirt. “, are you confident with your body?”

 

Byul blinks at the question, biting the inside of her cheek and wondering if it’s alright to inquire if she heard correctly. Instead she settles for a: “I have no qualms about my body, Mistress,” hoping it’s the right answer.

 

Lady Kim huffs out a small laugh, confusing Byul. “Stand up, alpha.” When Byul’s standing, her shadow casting over Lady Kim’s seated form, her lady nods. “, take off your shirt for me.”

 

She doesn’t ask twice, hands reaching backwards to undo the strings of the corset on top of her tunic, letting it pool on the floor, pulling up the tunic over her head and holds her breath as Lady Kim stares at her naked torso.

 

The scent of subtle interest from the omega catches Byul’s attention, puffing out her chest more prominently as she watches her mistress stand up, circling her slowly, heels clicking against the floor in a rhythmic pattern that lulls her in a sense of security.

 

Soft hands come up to trace her back, nails scratching at the expanse of her back that makes her hiss slightly, warmth kneading at her shoulders before traveling to the back of her right arm.

 

“I prefer tattoos over branding,” Lady Kim traces the tattoo on Byul’s right tricep, tracing the line with delicacy. “, it’s good that you’re not a stranger to ink, then.” The small praise has Byul preening, satisfied in her mistress’ observation. “What’s your name again, alpha?”

 

“Moon Byulyi, my lady,” she answers, goosebumps raising as the lady’s hand travels to her abdomen, completing her circle and is standing before Byul, deft hands massaging at the flesh.

 

She pinches at the muscle. “I hope you don’t mind,” Lady Kim runs her finger over the red mark left by her pinch, staring up at Byul from under her eyelashes. “, that my mark is that of the sun.”

 

Byul’s panting by the time caressing hands made it up to her breasts, chest heaving soft as Lady Kim traces over a peak, flicking it with a nail that slips a moan out of Byul’s gritted teeth. “If that’s what my lady wishes,” she manages to get out, feeling deliciously teased, her cock slowly coming to life with the lady’s ministrations.

 

The pheromones of arousal from them both is palpable in the air, thick in sensuality, and choking Byul with the knowledge that if she concentrates hard enough, she can smell the slick from under the layers of Lady Kim’s skirt.

 

Leaning in impossibly close, hot breath fans over Byul’s ear as scalding hot touch comes up to the nape of her neck and caresses it carefully and with purpose, pulling her face down. “You’ll be branded here,” Lady Kim whispers, heat dripping from her words as the other hand catches a peak of Byul’s breast, pinching harshly that pulls another moan from Byul. “, and you’ll wear it proudly. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, my lady,” Byul hoarsely whispers obediently, Lady Kim stepping away as the door opens once more, a beta with tools and a stool coming in and pretends that he’s not drowning in the thick scent of arousal in the air.

 

Byul sits on the stool as the beta prepares the tattooing tools, holding Lady Kim’s gaze as the needle digs repeatedly on the skin of her nape, emotions flooding her bones as her mistress nods in acceptance at the fresh ink on her skin.

 

When the beta leaves, Lady Kim hands her the tunic, smoothing the fabric down as she helps Byul put the clothing back on, not bothering to give her the corset forgotten in the middle of the room.

 

“Now,” Lady Kim says, hands still warm on the simple fabric over Byul’s shoulders. “, you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's this for the first chap? told you this is more sinful than my other fics lol. this chapter is to give hint on what kind of dynamic yong and byul has as well as a snippet of wheesa's relationship (they'll have a chapter in the future dedicated to them don't worry). comments are very much appreciated, thanks for reading xx
> 
> twitter: rexwrites


	3. Chapter 3

::

 

The fading light of the late afternoon casts a sad hue of orange against the dominant blue of the early evening, the lampposts outside the auction house creating a glow on the streets as few carriages and automobiles mill about the road.

 

Byul resists the urge to rub at the nape of her neck where the fresh tattoo throbs in a dull ache, cursing lowly as her long hair—no matter that it’s tied up—swishes against the skin with every step. She watches the swish of Lady Kim’s dress, head hung low and kept a respectable distance to her lady, but also close enough to convey ownership.

 

She picks up her head when Lady Kim stops in front of a coach, another alpha opening the door, but she stays rooted on the spot. Byul’s confused.

 

“My lady?” She whispers, fidgeting as the other and clearly older alpha stares at her a little bewilderedly.

 

“Well,” Lady Kim keeps her stare straight ahead. “, aren’t you going to help me up, alpha?”

 

It could’ve been directed to the chauffeur, but when Byul sees the shadow of Hyejin’s smirk and hears the other alpha snort inside the darkness of the coach, she feels her cheeks burn in humiliation, hurriedly rounding her lady and offering her hand for the omega to take.

 

She helps in pushing the fabric of Lady Kim’s dress safely inside, wringing her hands together when she doesn’t know what to do next.

 

The chauffeur clears his throat. “Well, what’re you waiting for, lass? We ain’t got all night, get inside.”

 

Byul springs into action, awkwardly settling herself to the space beside Lady Kim, averting her gaze when she sees Lady Jung and Hyejin on the seat in front and facing them, anxiety bubbling up at the surface when she feels Hyejin’s intimidating stare on her.

 

It makes her feel incompetent. Like she’s done nothing but disappoint even at the basic services.

 

 _I wouldn’t be surprised if Lady Kim threw me in the streets after this_.

 

Curling into the corner and taking up as little space as she could, Byul squeezes an arm in the cushion between herself and the metal frame, fingering through the leather material of the upholstery in awe. It’s the first time she’s ridden an automobile before.

 

Their ride is over sooner than Byul liked, still loving the feel of the vibration of the engine against her, wanting to be the one to be behind the wheel and drive. Her legs are shaky and foreign to the feeling of being inside the car, wobbling as the boots from her keeper hit the paved ground of the driveway of Lady Kim’s manor.

 

She purposefully got out even before the chauffeur could open the door for them, subtly bouncing on the heels of her feet to rid itself of the weird vibrations and tingly feeling from being in the car for too long. Byul hurries to pull out the step out of the coach, keeping her head down as Hyejin is the first to exit, watching silently as the alpha assists Lady Jung out of the carriage, wondering if it’s alright to do the same with Lady Kim.

 

She makes the decision as soon as she sees the pleased expression Lady Jung gives Hyejin, wondering what it’s like to be at the receiving end of such affection, before silently holding out her hand by the door, hoping her mistress would take it.

 

Byul feels eyes on the side of her bowed head before Lady Jung walks away, Hyejin peeling the glare away from Byul as she takes long strides to follow her own mistress, Byul still feeling helpless as Lady Kim is yet to come out of the car. She waits and waits and _waits_ , arms growing heavy as time went on, but adamant on staying.

 

Eventually, gloved hands slid over hers, Byul’s body singing with joy at her mistress’ acceptance and she assists Lady Kim out of the car. Wind knocked out of her lungs, Byul feels herself staring and dumbfounded she looks at Lady Kim’s side profile. _Beautiful_ isn’t enough to cover how her mistress looks like, feeling her tongue grow heavy with instant affection.

 

“You’re learning fast.”

 

It’s the closest to a praise that she could get and Byul keeps her smile to a minimum, pulling her hand softly from her mistress as she follows her into the manor.

 

“Good evening, my lady,” a short beta woman wearing trousers greets them at the porch, extending her hand as Lady Kim tugs to pull of her gloves. Byul interjects as politely as she can.

 

“My lady, may I?” She holds her hands out, Lady Kim staring at them for a beat before she deposits her gloves on top of Byul’s opened palms.

 

“Shinyoung, this is Moon Byulyi, she’ll be under my care.” Lady Kim introduces her, barely glancing behind Byul who, despite her earlier offer, doesn’t know what to do with the gloves she’s holding. “Alpha, if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to her.”

 

Byul watches as Lady Kim saunters into the house, scent carrying with her until she’s well out of her sight.

 

“Well now, lass,” Shinyoung greets her, a warm smile on her face. “, time to show you the ropes.”

 

Shinyoung gives her a tour of the ground level of the manor, pointing out little cabinets where to put Lady Kim’s laundry—aka the gloves she’s holding and any discarded clothes of Lady Kim in the future—, where the kitchen is, and tells her that most of the staff goes home at dusk as per Lady Kim’s instructions, only Shinyoung and the chauffeur from earlier—Hyongul—waits for Lady Kim’s retreat to the bedroom before they leave the house and return early the next morning.

 

She learns that while Lady Jung and Hyejin are mostly around, they live in the Jung manor further down the road, mostly opting to eat dinner with Lady Kim before enjoying a walk home during the evenings.

 

Shinyoung ushers her outside of the kitchen, tells her to carry Lady Kim’s plate while the older woman carries the guest’s plates. The three woman are seated at a wooden dining table, Lady Kim at the head of it while Lady Jung seats to her left, Hyejin watching on from the side while waiting for the food to arrive.

 

Byul wills her hands to stop shaking as she catches another whiff of Lady Kim’s scent, holding the plate in her hand steadier with both hands as she places it in front of the omega as delicate as she could before fetching the bottle of wine Shinyoung told her to pour for the three women.

 

“Alpha,” Lady Kim’s voice drifts from the head of the table just as Byul finishes up in pouring the other alpha in the room her wine. “, fix yourself a plate, you’re eating with us.”

 

“Uh,” the word tumbles eloquently out of Byul’s mouth, springing into action when Shinyoung motions for her to hurry up.

 

Dinner is a quiet affair, the hunger Byul felt during the bidding returning tenfold at the sight of the food in front of her. As much as she wants to ravage the generous heap of beef in front of her, she steals glances at Lady Kim, only taking a bite whenever her lady does and matching the omega’s pace silently.

 

“Dinner’s lovely as always, unnie,” Lady Jung says as she finishes her glass of wine, wiping at the corner of her lips with a table napkin, the casual way she referred to Lady Kim making Byul wonder about the history of the two.

 

Lady Kim dips her head in acknowledgment. “Take care of Wheein when you walk home, Hyejin.”

 

“Yes, Lady Kim.”

 

Shinyoung sweeps into the room, helping the two women out into the porch. Byul shuffles her feet as Hyejin gives her another hostile glance, but she keeps standing at the side of the dining table, awaiting for further instructions.

 

Lady Kim takes a final sip of her wine, heaving out a sigh, and Byul hurries to her chair, pulling it back. Lady Kim gives her a small smile.

 

“Clean up the table and fetch the hot water for my bath, Shinyoung should have had it ready by now.”

 

::

 

Byul’s used to hard labor. Her family thrived in the money she brought home from doing odd jobs and hard labor around their town. So heaving a heavy tub of hot water to the second floor of the manor is nothing for her even when she went down to fetch another tub of hot water.

 

She barely broke a sweat as she watches the hot water swirl into the tub, steam rising from the surface, the water inviting her in. The moment Lady Kim stepped inside the bathroom, Byul made a move to step outside before she’s held back by a soft whisper of _stay_.

 

She keeps quiet as Lady Kim drops various scented oils into the bath, silently admiring the side profile of her mistress, observing that the other woman’s shorter than her now that she’s barefoot.

 

“Help me out of my clothes, alpha.”

 

Her back to Byul, Lady Kim sweeps her soft looking hair to the side, Byul reminded of the tattoo on her nape as Lady Kim exposes her unmarked nape. With shaky fingers, Byul tugs the strings of the dress, watching as more and more skin gets exposed right in front of her eyes and she wonders if it’s alright that she sweeps the back of her fingers reverently against Lady Kim’s spine with every tug of a string.

 

Byul stares the the ceiling the moment Lady Kim’s dress pools at delicate looking feet, hears the rustle of the omega tugging her undergarments away, before the sound of a body submerging in water hits her ears.

 

“Do you wish for anything else, my lady?” Byul asks, intent on keeping her eyes on her lady’s face and not on the top of breasts peeking out from the surface of the water, the scent of lavender and vanilla wafting from the hot water and messing with Byul’s consciousness.

 

Lady Kim hums. “Wash my hair for me, alpha.”

 

Biting her lip, Byul wonders if she’ll be reprimanded to ask her lady to call her by her name.

 

She spots a bath ladle in the corner of the room, picking it up and setting a chair by the head of the tub, gently gathering her lady’s hair to drape over the lip of the tub, scooping the scented water and whispering _I’ll pour the water now, mistress_.

 

They’re silent for a few moments, Lady Kim soaking up on the relaxing aroma of the water as Byul tries massaging her mistress’ scalp while washing her hair, something she knew her younger sisters loved when she gave them baths when they were younger.

 

“Tell me about yourself, alpha,” a hand emerges from the water, gently seeking the back of Byul’s head as she tugs the alpha closer to the edge of the tub.

 

“Ask away, my lady,” Byul gives permission, working on a stubborn know in her lady’s hair. “, I’ll answer whatever you may inquire.”

 

The omega contemplates the offer, folding her knees and drawing them further up her chest, reaching for the vial of scented oil and pouring another dollop of vanilla to the water.

 

“Your keeper told me that you weren’t captured, but rather, you sold yourself to the trade,” Lady Kim’s voice inquires softly, the gentle lull of it is strikingly similar to that of a siren. “, why is that?”

 

Byul clears her throat. “For the money in exchange for selling myself, my lady.” She rinses her mistress’ hair once more. “I have my family of younger siblings to take care of.”

 

“Why sell yourself, then? You could’ve just worked.”

 

“Already tried that, my lady. I was a gunsmith before the last shop in my town closed and even those who hired labor back in the day are now replaced my machines, mistress.” It’s the sad fact about the innovation of machines. They do make life easier—but not for the likes of Byul. “They were hiring people in expertise of handling machines; I’ve never went to school, my lady. I’ve had to learn of reading and writing from my parents and then extensive ones from my youngest sister.”

 

“Your younger sister,” Lady Kim interrupts, turning her head to watch the alpha’s concentrating face in brushing her wet hair. “, she’s an omega, isn’t she?”

 

Byul only nods in answer.

 

Despite the cruelness of it all, omega’s are those who have the privilege having free schooling, betas having to pay half a price or something none at all depending on their family status. Alphas are seen as the brutes—nothing more then those for manual labor than politics or academics.

 

Lady Kim clears her throat, reaching for the sponge at the side of the tub. “Do you want to know why there’s so much discrimination against your gender, alpha?”

 

Byul already knows the answer—still, she shakes her head, anyway.

 

“It’s because your race are known to savagery; being in touch with your base instincts to breed and procreate. Betas are reasonable and level-headed, neutral and balances the world out by having the strongest will power to ignore their biology.”

 

“What about your gender, my lady?”

 

Lady Kim smiles into the water, a graceful hand sweeping down her arm as she scrubs herself.

 

“Omegas nurture. We make things grow, care for the future—that’s why we’re leaders of nations and of houses.” The sponge floats in the water as Lady Kim rinses her skin.

 

Byul bites the skin at the inside of your cheek. “What am I doing here, my lady?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Lady Kim turns her entire torso to face the alpha behind her. “Washing my hair for me.”

 

“No, I mean—” Byul drops the brush, hands sinking to her sides. “, you bought me, my lady. What’s my purpose of being here?”

 

Lady Kim’s lips tug downward into a frown, making Byul squirm. _Should I have not asked?_

 

Abruptly, Lady Kim stands from the bath, water still dripping down her naked body and Byul falls from her chair in a haste to avert her eyes and cover them, feeling heat creep up her skin as the image of her naked mistress seems to have embedded itself to the back of her eyelids.

 

She hears the slap of wet feet against the floor, dripping hands tugging at hers and away from her eyes, forcing her to stare at the ceiling once more.

 

“Look at me, alpha,” Lady Kim’s voice demands, grip on Byul’s hands tightening when it took the alpha a few more seconds of internal battle before she dragged her stare to brown ones. “I need a sire.”

 

Byul chokes in her own breath.

 

“A, a sire? My lady, I’m, I don’t think—“ Byul panics, forcing her eyes to stop as they wander down full breasts and to a flat stomach. _A_ sire? _Lady Kim wants me to sire her—_

 

“I said _look at me_.” The command in the omega’s voice shuts down the voices inside Byul’s head, biting her bottom lip until she tastes copper. “I do not like to repeat myself, especially when I’ve been clear about it the first time, am I understood, alpha?”

 

Byul nods demurely, not letting her eyes stray away from her mistress’. “Yes, my lady.”

 

Lady Kim nods, satisfied for the moment, before she plucks at the robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

 

“I need you to sire my future children, alpha—there, I said it clearly. Do not make me repeat myself.”

 

With so much being held back between bitten lips, Byul lets one question through. “If you don’t mind me asking, my lady, my former keeper told me that you are, uh, married?”

 

Lady Kim ties the robe, hand turning the knob of the bathroom. “ _Ex-_ husband. I kicked him out of my house years ago.”

 

Byul swallows dryly. “May I inquire about him, my lady?”

 

“Story for another night, alpha.” Eyes tired and hair still dripping wet, Lady Kim’s voice drifts in the air as a soft whisper. “You can use the water if you’d like to take a bath, too, just drain it when you’re done.”

 

“I, I don’t have any clothes, my lady.” Looking down at her clothes—the only ones she owns—Lady Kim follows her line of sight.

 

“There are new tunics and trousers for you to wear in my bedroom. And as for your sleeping arrangements, they are with me. Just knock on the door when you’re coming in.”

 

Byul nods in understanding, feeling bone tired from the day.

 

::

 

**heyyy, if you liked this chapter,[how about treating me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/fxbricxtedrexlity)**

**also, follow me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/rexwrites) and let's be friends xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still building up the character dynamics and an insight of byul's purpose in yongsun's care wootwootttt


End file.
